So much better
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: [Based on Legally Blonde: The musical] Elle has just won her first case, and Emmett has never been more in love with her. What happens though when he overhears Warner’s proposal to Elle, and doesn’t stick around to hear her decline? [EmmettElle]


Title: So much better

Author: Tori

Summary: Elle has just won her first case, and Emmett has never been more in love with her. What happens though when he overhears Warner's proposal to Elle, and doesn't stick around to hear her decline?

Rating: PG

A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty much assuming that Elle and Emmett got together _before_ graduation, as opposed to her proposing to him out of the blue. So, this is a theory on how that happened.

- - -

Emmett grinned as Elle ran towards him, glowing from winning her first case. A _murder_ case, no less! The chances that a first year law student would be able to overcome _impossible_ odds to save her client was astounding, yet, somehow, the spunky blonde had managed. He wasn't incredibly surprised though; he had come to expect the impossible from Elle Woods.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he couldn't help the goofy love struck grin that spread across his face as he swung her around joyfully, inhaling the sweet smell of honey and soap, a scent that he had come to associate with the breathtaking blonde.

He had known from the first moment he saw her entirely decked out in pink, that she was _different_. She completely broke the mold of the typical law student. She wasn't cocky or arrogant like most students he had met… Although she seemed vapid and empty-headed at first glance, Emmett could see past that. No, underneath all that… blonde was a highly intelligent woman, with a quick wit and sharp edge that rivaled her beauty. And it fascinated him. He almost instantly had a soft spot for her, though at first it was only because she seemed to be facing the same type of judgmental leers that he had received in his first semester.

He wasn't sure when his almost parental affection changed into something else… He knew that something had sparked inside of him that night he had stumbled upon her sobbing her heart out, wearing that ridiculous bunny ensemble. Something about seeing her crying, completely broken down, had struck him. _This_ was that bubbly girl from the first day of class? So, being every bit the gentleman his mother had raised him to be, he wrapped his warm jacket around her, and listened to her pour her heart out.

Emmett had to admit… he had been more then a little astounded at the fact that she had only come to Harvard for that cocky know-it-all Warner, and he couldn't help but feel a brief wave of bitterness towards her for so easily getting what he had worked for his entire life, but it quickly faded when he saw her large brown eyes pleading with him for help. She needed guidance… and she wasn't about to get it from anyone else.

So, despite the fact that he was overwhelmed with work from Callahan, and despite the fact that he hadn't had a decent nights sleep since deciding to pursue a law career, he decided to take it upon himself to take her under his wing. For reasons unknown to him, Emmett wanted to help the blonde show her true potential, to both her classmates, and more importantly, herself.

For a month or two, it was nonstop studying for the pair. Somewhere along the way they had formed a tentative bond, but that was to be expected when you spent that much time with someone. They weren't unbelievably close, but they understood each other to some degree… then, one night, something changed.

It had been a bleary Saturday night in December, one that Elle and Emmett were utilizing for their own purposes of studying, when a massive snowstorm hit. The snow was coming down so thickly, that residents were being encouraged to stay in their homes due to the visibility problems. Worse, it wasn't predicted to let up until the following morning around 11:00. Even if Emmett had wanted to risk it, there was no safe way of making it back to his apartment since the local buses weren't running in the horrible weather.

"You're staying here for the night." Elle had told him determinedly. "If you go outside in this weather, you'd be a human popsicle within minutes." Emmett had laughed weakly, though inwardly he was panicking. True, he had been in three or four awkward relationships long before, it had never been serious enough for him to sleep over at their place, or visa versa.

'_This is different.'_ He told himself firmly. '_It's just _Elle._ She's your friend. It's only weird if you let it be weird.'_

So, he reluctantly agreed, though he really didn't have much of a choice. And despite the perfect opportunity for a bit of late night studying, Elle's law books lay uselessly on her desk for the rest of the night. The pair had lain side by side on the floor, staring at the ceiling, talking for hours. Elle learned about Emmett's father, and how he had deserted his mother and him when he was five for a pretty little secretary named Jillian; and Emmett learned of Elle's first crush on a boy named Jamie Sanders. Emmett discovered that Elle was desperately afraid that she really was nothing more then a pretty blonde, and Elle found out that Emmett had never been in love, and was secretly afraid he would be alone for his entire life.

Although Emmett was entirely too shy with everyone else, he let his defenses down for Elle that night, and allowed her to catch a glimpse of the _real_ Emmett; the one who was terrified of failing his mom and never making it big as a lawyer. The Emmett who wanted so much _more_ then just a mediocre life…

And once everything was said and done, and the pair got ready to go to sleep, (Elle on her bed, Emmett on the floor, which was covered in spare blankets and pillows) Elle pulled him to her threw her arms around him in a warm embrace, and whispered in his ear a soft 'thank you.'

When he had asked her what for, she just smiled sweetly at him, and told him "For everything you've done for me. For trusting me. For being my friend." Then she climbed into her bed, and waited for him to situate himself in his makeshift bed before switching off the lights. Emmett had found himself all too distracted by the butterflies fluttering in his stomach to get any sleep.

It was about _that_ point when he realized he might have feelings of the romantic nature for Elle. Of course, he didn't allow himself to linger on it; he wasn't a fool. Elle was… well, Elle deserved much better then a geeky licensed lawyer. No… Elle would end up with someone charming, suave, and as much as he loathed admitting it, someone like Warner.

But still, even though he told himself this over and over, he couldn't help the way his heart would suddenly lurch in his chest when their eyes met, couldn't help the way his palms would begin to sweat as she leaned over his shoulder to glance at what he was quizzing her over.

He didn't understand how it could feel so _right_, and yet not be meant to be. Because he _knew_ that Elle would only ever see him as her awkward mentor who showed her the ropes, and pushed her on through her doubts and insecurities. He realized this by watching how she acted with Warner compared to how she acted around him, and that was when it became clear she viewed him as nothing more then a friend, if even that.

He didn't understand why when Warner was around, Elle immediately lost her charming wit and intelligence, and became just another bubble-headed blonde… It made him sick to see how casually Warner could toss her aside, as though she was just another one of his fans.

But then she got the internship, and it felt like things were _finally_ going to turn around. She was ecstatic, and even seemed to be getting over Warner, and Emmett couldn't help but hope that _maybe_ she would begin to see _him_ in a romantic light. He had fallen for her. Somewhere along the way, the blonde had stolen his heart, and it terrified him.

It seemed like every time he tried to tell her, somehow it fell through. Like, the time in the department store… he had been so overwhelmed by her infectious giddiness, and her generosity, that he just _had_ to kiss her… so he had leaned forward, barely an inch away from her lips when all the sudden she threw her arms around him in a strictly _platonic_ hug. Emmett had felt his heart plummet, and was tossed several knowing half-smiles from the associates who had seen the almost-kiss. God, how humiliating had that been?

Then of course, there was the time when Callahan had hit on her, then fired her. Now, Emmett prided himself on being a levelheaded and generally even-tempered person, but when Elle had had tremblingly pressed passed him, and quietly locked him out of her room, and her life all because of Callahan's lust filled actions, Emmett saw red. He had never been so furious with his egocentric employer, and desperately wanted to find Callahan and let out his frustrations by punching him in his arrogant face.

His anger was only overshadowed by the puredevastation that was shredding his heart at the though of Elle leaving. He _had_ to make her stay. He had pushed past all his fears, all his insecurities, and whispered through the door that he was in love with her… But evidently she either didn't hear him, or had chosen to ignore him (a thought that made his heart twist in pain), for the muffled sounds of crying continued echoing through the door. Emmett _had_ to do something… He couldn't allow Elle to leave. Not when he had finally realized he was _in love_ with her, and would do anything to be with her…

So he had gone back to his apartment, and frantically tried to think up some brilliant scheme to keep Elle in his life. Imagine his surprise when he received a phone call from Vivienne, the girl who he thought _loathed_Elle, telling him that _she_ had a plan, but they needed a licensed lawyer. Emmett had immediately agreed, damn the consequences.

It had taken all his willpower not to throttle Callahan the next morning. But, he had refrained, knowing that if he resorted to violence, he would be kicked out of the courtroom, and thus unable to supervise Elle as a licensed lawyer.

So now, here he was, clinging to the love of his life around in a tight embrace, wanting more then anything to sweep her into a devastating kiss, but he_can't_, because he knows he would rather be in her life as a friend then to be shut out of it completely, just because she thought he was a low-life creep like Callahan.

So, he settles for just holding her, wishing he could memorize the feeling of her warm body leaning against his… Then, just over her shoulder he spots someone who's gazing at Elle intensely, with a sparkle of desire in his gaze. Emmett suddenly feels sick as he regretfully detaches himself from Elle.

"I think someone needs to talk to you." He murmured unhappily, eyeing Warner bitterly. Then, his eyes meet Elle's, and he can _tell_ she's worried. "That's okay." He insisted, forcing a bland smile on his face. "I'm- I'm gonna see you later." And with that, Emmett sent a brief nod in Warner's direction, and walked away.

'_You win Warner._' He thought in defeat. '_You're what she wants… what she's always wanted. You don't deserve her…' _Turning around the corner of the building, he collapsed against the brick wall, strength draining rapidly. Soft voices echoed in the darkness, and he realized with sudden dread that he hadn't gone far enough, that he could_hear_ Warner and Elle's conversation.

"Warner…" He heard Elle say softly, and felt his heart clench painfully.

"We _do_ belong together… you showed me who we could be… together again." Warner's voice drifted around the corner, and though his heart was thumping furiously, Emmett stealthily glanced around the corner, and promptly felt his heart shatter. Warner was down on one knee, with a black jewelry box outstretched towards Elle.

"Oh Warner…" He heard Elle reply in awe, and that was all Emmett needed to hear. Forcing himself up, he unsteadily began running towards the bus stop, the sound of his own heart pounding in his eardrums drowning out everything else. He didn't have to wait long before the bus pulled up, and shakily, he boarded, pulling out some spare change and dumping it into the bus drivers waiting hand. He noticed other patrons glancing at him uneasily, and he suddenly realized that hot tears were coursing down his cheeks. His hands felt startlingly empty, and he realized with a jolt that he had left his suitcase in Elle's car from when they had driven to the Wyndam mansion. Oh well. He'd just have to get it back later… Or maybe not. He could deal with never getting his suitcase back if it meant he never had to see Elle with her new fiancé.

Soon enough, the bus pulled up to his stop, and Emmett numbly got off, and walked towards his apartment. Once inside, he blindingly stripped off the suit Elle had bought for him, and carefully hung it up. It really was a nice suit. He could wear it to court, to interviews, to Elle's wedding… Emmett clenched his fist at that thought, and suddenly had the urge to throw the thing on the floor, and ruin the beautiful navy suit. Refraining, he instead chose to take a steamy shower, and wash all the gel out of his hair. Though it made him look sharp, it wasn't him… and underneath the expensive Armani suit, and the layers of hair products, he was still the same awkward Emmett Forrest.

When the water ran cold twenty minutes later, Emmett finally turned the water off and quickly changed into a pair of warm flannel pants, and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. Glancing in the mirror, he studied himself intently. Slightly wavy ruffled brown hair, clean-shaven chin, and bright blue eyes, still slightly glassy from crying, stared back at him. No wonder Elle wanted Warner. Who would choose a scruffy, gawky guy like him over a guy who could be an Abercrombie model?

Too exhausted to do anything else, he crawled into bed, and stared at his ceiling through the darkness. Though he desperately wanted to crumble into a dreamless sleep, he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking of Elle, and Warner, and how he had _missed_ his one chance to tell the blonde how he felt.

A soft knocking at the door interrupted his musings, and blearily, Emmett stood up and shuffled through the living room towards his door. Throwing it open, his eyes widened marginally at the sight of Elle, still decked out in her lovely pink dress, standing in front of him awkwardly, holding his suitcase.

"Elle." He finally managed to choke out. "What are you doing here?"

Elle gave him a small smile, though he could see uncertainty and a trace of fear in her eyes. "You forgot your suitcase in my car, and your address was in it, so I decided to drop it off! Well not only that, but I've been looking for you so we could go celebrate our victory, but I didn't realize you were tired, so I'm sorry and I'll just go now-"

"Elle." Emmett cut her off gently, a little confused. "Why were you looking for me?"

He felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach as she blushed brightly, and glanced to the floor.

"I just wanted to celebrate with you." She replied, a bit quietly.

"Oh." Emmett replied dumbly. "Well… I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"That's okay." Elle interrupted, looking a little disappointed, despite the fake smile pasted on her face. "We can celebrate another time. Sorry if I woke you…" Shoving the suitcase in Emmett's arms, she gave him one last bright smile, and began to walk down the hall.

"Elle, wait!" Emmett called after her. The blonde turned around, and glanced at him hopefully.

"I uh… I don't feel much like going out, but if you'd like, we can just hang out here? I've got frozen pizzas and crappy movies… it could be fun." He offered lamely, knowing that Elle would probably decline so she could go hang out with Warner and-

"Frozen pizzas and crappy movies?" Elle said brightly, grinning at him. "How could I ever resist?" Emmett grinned in return, and gestured for her to come in. The blonde breezed past him, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"So why were you in bed at 8:30?" Elle asked him curiously, glancing around his apartment.

"Who says I was in bed?" Emmett challenged back, flushing lightly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you looked like you just rolled out of bed. It's a good look on you by the way." She teased, brown eyes meeting baby blue. The pair stared at each other, and Emmett felt a shiver run down his spine at the way she was looking at him. It was almost a mixture of happiness, fondness… and something else he couldn't place.

"I was just… thinking." He said truthfully. "I'm going to go put a pizza in the oven. Is cheese okay?" Emmett asked nervously, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he ventured into the kitchen, with Elle trailing after him.

"That sounds great." Elle replied, that soft smile still on her face. "Um… I know this will sound _so_ weird, but do you have any clothes I can change into?" Emmett nearly dropped the pizza he had just pulled out of the freezer, and choked.

"Um." He replied weakly. "I guess you can borrow some of mine?" Shoving the pizza in the oven, he turned on the timer, before walking towards his bedroom quickly, attempting to duck his head so she wouldn't see him blushing. Reaching into his dresser drawer, he grabbed a slightly smaller t-shirt, and a pair of sweats pants that he had long since outgrown.

"Uh, here." He offered, thrusting the clothes into her arms. "They'll probably be a little big on you, but it's the best I have. The bathrooms the first door on the left if you'd like to change." Elle merely smiled that secret smile at him, and walked towards the bathroom.

Exhaling sharply, Emmett made his way into the kitchen, and checked on the pizza. It still needed to bake for twenty minutes. Tapping his fingers anxiously against the counter, he briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into. She was _engaged_. If he wanted to continue their friendship, he had to remember that she was off limits.

Minutes later, he heard the bathroom door clicking open. Elle had finished changing. Turning around, his breath caught in his chest as he caught site of her. She looked so… so _beautiful_. Her hair had been pulled back into a simple ponytail, and the shirt and pants were clearly sizes to big for her, but to him, she was perfect.

"Feel better?" He managed to murmur, averting his gaze to the oven.

"Much!" Elle replied brightly. "Thank you Emmett."

"Ah, it's no problem." Emmett stammered, eyes focusing intently on the pizza. A comfortable silence lingered over the room. "So, why didn't you go celebrate with Brooke and your friends? Or Warner for that matter?"

"Why would I?" Elle asked, genuinely confused. "I mean, I love my sorority sisters, but you're my best friend. Well, you and Paulette."

Emmett looked at her in surprise. "I'm your best friend?" He asked quietly, feeling a wave of warmth when she nodded, smiling brightly at him. "What about Warner?" He asked, bitterness quickly brushing away his warm glow.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked slowly, staring intently at Emmett's head as he avoided her gaze.

Emmett sucked in a deep breath, and tightened his grip on the countertop. "I saw him propose Elle." Emmett forced out through clenched teeth, ignoring the way his heart shattered all over again. "I suppose congratulations are in order, huh?"

"Emmett, I said no."

"_What_?" Emmett managed hoarsely, whirling around, eyes wide with shock. "Why? He's all you came here for, wasn't he? So after all this time, why did you…?"

Elle took a step closer to him, and seemed to steady herself for something.

"I guess I just found something better." Elle told him quietly, staring at him hopefully.

"Wha-what?"

"Emmett, I think I'm in love with you."

Emmett felt like he was going to faint. "What?" He repeated weakly, staring at her as though she had grown a third head. "But Elle, you can't love me… you're…"

Elle swallowed hard, and gave a weak laugh. "It's okay." She reassured faintly. "You don't need to explain it to me. I figured the feelings weren't reciprocated anyway; so don't feel bad. It's my problem; I shouldn't have even said anything-"

"Elle." Emmett attempted to jump in.

"I mean, I'm probably not even close to being your type-"

"Elle, please just-"

"-deserve way better then me… Someone who's smart, and amazing and-"

"ELLE! Stop!"

The blonde looked up at Emmett in misery, and Emmett was shocked to see her eyes glassy with tears. Head whirling from her confession, Emmett gently reached out and tugged her to him, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"It's okay." He whispered, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, and he shivered at her close proximity. "If it were any other guy, I would've just pulled out every flirty blonde trick I could find to win him over. But you're _not_ any other guy, and that's what makes you so special."

"Elle, please stop crying," He murmured, voice a bit muffled against her shoulder. "I hate seeing you cry."

All he got as a response was a soft whimper, before she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"You're wrong you know." He finally said gently, pulling back from Elle. At her quizzical look, he elaborated. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even if I searched the entire earth, I'd never find anyone more amazing then you, because they don't exist. Elle… I love you."

This time, it was her eyes that widened, so he rushed to continue.

"But Elle, I think you need to think this through. I mean, would you even be _happy_ with someone like me? I'm _nothing_ like Warner, and-"

He was cutoff mid sentence by something soft pressing insistently against his lips. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Elle was kissing him… Hesitantly, he slowly began to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands idly played with his hair, and he was suddenly thankful he had showered and gotten rid of the stiff gel. He used his hands to slowly stroke up and down her back, causing her to shiver and lean even more into their embrace. Feeling a bit brave, Emmett gently sucked on her bottom lip, causing the blonde to whimper softly.

The loud sound of beeping caused them to jerk apart, and Emmett realized the pizza was done. Hastily, he grabbed a towel and pulled the pizza out of the oven. Turning back around, he was face to face with a glowing Elle.

"You know," Elle told him confidentially, "I'm really not that hungry anymore."

Emmett grinned back at her. "I wasn't hungry to begin with."

Elle rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "You butthead, you should've told me!" Emmett merely shrugged in response, eyes lit up with a soft glow.

"Actually…" She said softly, "I was wondering if I could sleep here. With you." She must have seen his panicked expression, because she immediately rushed to continue. "I don't want to do anything… just sleep. I just really want to fall asleep in your arms tonight."

Emmett smiled warmly at her, and pulled her into a short, sweet kiss. Turning off the oven, he grabbed her hand and tugged her behind him toward his room, flipping off light switches as he went. When they finally made it to his room, he flipped off the lights, and led the pair towards the bed in the dark. Crawling onto the queen-sized mattress, he pulled Elle closer to him, allowing her head to rest on his arm.

"Your arm will fall asleep." She whispered through the darkness. Emmett smiled.

"It's worth it." He replied softly.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Elle. Sweet dreams."


End file.
